The present invention relates to electrical connector assemblies wherein insertable and removable contacts are situated within passages formed in a dielectric insert. More specifically, the invention is directed to such assemblies wherein the contacts have noncircular terminals extending from the rear face of the dielectric insert or grommet. These terminals are connected to electrically conductive wire that is wrapped about the terminals.
In electrical connector assemblies having contacts situated in dielectric inserts, with noncircular terminals or tails extending from the rear face of the insert, the connecting wires to the terminals are generally conductively connected thereto by means of wrapping wire about the terminals with a wire wrapping tool. The tool, upon rotating of the wire about the noncircular terminal, often causes the contact to also rotate in the insert, which leads to a less secure connection than desired. One means of reducing the undesired rotation of the contact during wire wrapping of the noncircular terminals is to join the contact, either male or female, with an associated contact, either female or male, within the connector mechanism, prior to wire wrapping the terminal. While such a method does, to some extent, slow the rotation of the contact, the terminal of which is being wrapped, such method does not eliminate such undesired rotation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means for wire wrapping of the terminals of contacts, which terminals extend from the rear face of a dielectric insert, and from an associated moisture sealing grommet, without the need to mate the contacts with their associated contacts of an electrical assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide means to prevent rotation of contacts of an electrical connector assembly in a dielectric insert during wire wrapping of the noncircular terminals of the contacts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly which contains an insert having contacts therein, and an associated moisture sealing grommet, and means secured to the grommet to prevent rotation of the contacts during wire wrapping of the non-circular terminals of the contacts.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide means for wire wrapping of the noncircular terminals of contacts retained in a conventional dielectric insert with conventional wire wrapping tools, and preventing rotation of the contacts during the wire wrapping process.